I is for I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: I in my Alphabet series. RenXHoro. Ressurection and kissing never truely matched up, Not that it stopped them... Then again, no one ever accused Anna and Nice matching up either but hey, imposible things happen, right?


I is I Will Follow You Into the Dark-- Deathcab for Cutie

Fandom: Shaman King

Pairing: HorohoroXRen (for Acerbus. It got stuck in my head )

A/N (whoa, been a while since I actually used this. It seems so official.): spoilers for volume 17 through 22 of the manga. Please don't ruin it for yourself.

--

Ren had no clue what everyone was getting at. It was one kiss, an admittedly bad kiss even, and now everyone was going nuts saying they were the perfect couple and that there was nothing to keep them from each other, even death.

Ha.

In fact, they were far from perfect.

Ren actually thought he hated Horohoro more than he liked him; he had just happened to be available in what he'd thought was an abandoned room.

They were young, curious, and men. And Ren was recently resurrected; he would claim confusion on that one. Death drunkenness. They had needs; it was common amongst young people.

And honestly if they would just shut up about it both of them would have probably forgotten about it mere days, or even hours perhaps, after it happened.

And to be truthful, they were both getting entirely sick of each other.

Horohoro sighed and slumped into his seat at the table, Ren sitting straight as an arrow and still managing to supply his own displeasure through a series of glares and huffs that seemed universal body language for utter contempt. Yoh was smiling like a proud father at them, Ryu grinning ear to ear and Anna was even giving them strange consideration.

Ren was seriously starting to hate his own curiosity.

"Aw, no need to be shy, scoot a little closer." Tokagero crooned and Ren was about to slam his fist on the table and declare mortal combat when Horohoro shot to his feet.

"Dear lord in fucking heaven riding a unicycle!" he cursed loudly and Ryu snorted. Horohoro panted angrily and glared at them. "You guys are completely fucking mental, crazy, _insane_! It was a single goddamn kiss, and a fucking bad one at that! I don't like him, hell demons, fuck loving him! So get it through your stupid brains that we're not a couple, not even _friends,_ and get. The. Hell. Off. Our. Backs."

And with that Horohoro stomped off still fuming.

Manta was wide eyed and then Amadamaru cleared his throat.

"I don't think I've ever heard Horohoro curse before." he muttered and Ren mentally gaped at what had just transpired.

He, Ren, did not get kicked to the curb like that. Never. HE did the kicking if kicking was involved. There was no one who told him what he could and could not do, even his father barely dared put restrictions on him.

Now he had to go kill him.

"What'd you do to him Ren? You guys have an argument?" Ryu asked and Ren glared over at him with all the ice he possessed.

"AUGH!" Ren groaned himself and stomped off, going the same general direction as Horohoro.

He found him scowling at the water fountain in the middle of the Patch village, throwing pebbles in angrily.

"What the hell was that?" Ren growled and Horohoro frowned over at him.

"Was what?" he frowned at the Chinese boy and Ren growled low in the back of his throat.

"I, do not get dumped. I dump. Take it back." he stated and Horohoro leveled a challenging glare at him

"But we hate each other. And the kiss did suck, and I didn't dump you because we were never even together." he declared and Ren stopped.

Ren was a master of body language. He could say "get the fuck back" with a single squaring of his shoulders. Horohoro wasn't saying that. His entire stance read regret, like he'd hoped it would work and was angry that it didn't. That his heart had been in it and they had failed utterly, both of them, at lifting it to its intended heights.

Ren didn't like failure.

"I'm sorry." Ren declared icily and Horohoro met his eyes, the blue orbs stormy and unsure.

"What?" he asked and Ren stepped into his space, lifting his chin.

"I'll try harder this time." he declared and pressed their lips together, gently, softly, trying his hardest to not be mushy but manage to still do this successfully.

Kissing was a lot harder than he'd read.

Horohoro pressed into the kiss, which Ren took as incentive to continue, gently lowering the other boy's chin and slowly extending his tongue in to touch softly, timidly, against Horohoro's.

Horohoro then threw his arms around Ren's neck and kissed back with gusto, changing the rare temerity to harsh icy want. Ren's arms lowered to his waist which made him inwardly smirk. Waist=man and that meant he was the top.

For some reason that made him immensely entertained.

Ren went ahead and copped a feel then there was a throat clearing noise behind him.

"`~ahem~ sir?" Baston stated warningly and Ren held up a hand, slowly withdrawing his tongue with a last parting slide over Horohoro's then pulled his face back and looked back to him.

"Yes Bast--" he started then fell silent.

Batson was there.

And so was the rest of the village.

Ren released Horohoro and crossed his arms stonily, glaring at the company.

"What the hell are you gaping at?" he growled, deadly intent on murdering every single eye witness before Horohoro laughed and poked him in the shoulder.

"you're so red!" he laughed and Ren hunched his shoulders farther, growling a little then stomping off away from the fountain and the mutters and sniggering that followed him out of the populated area. Anna stepped seemingly out of the shadows and smiled at him in that devious way of hers.

"That was much better than the first one." she answered, as if that was going to console him, and Ren groaned, going off to find a nice dark hole to die in.

He was halfway to Hao's camp where he could at least find someone to murder him if he needed when Horohoro caught up to him, smiling a little, arms interlocked behind his head.

"I take it back." he stated and Ren cast him a look.

"Of course you do." he sighed, still irritated but losing a little steam.

"Goin' to kill yerself?" Horohoro asked, licking his lips softly and Ren couldn't help but watch his tongue snake back into his mouth. He wondered if his Horohoro could still taste him on his lips.

And here he was talking all possive like a crazy man... Not even talking, he was thinking it, which was probably worse.

"No, hopefully I can find someone to do it for me. The bodhisattvas look down upon suicide." Ren answered quickly, jerking his eyes from Horohoro's mouth.

"Murder too?" the ice master asked and Ren thought about it for a second.

"Eh, not my soul." he answered with a shrug.

"Think I could talk you out of it?" Horohoro asked and Ren glared back at the village behind him, the whole place seeming to laugh at him.

"Want to help me kill everyone in the village?" he growled and Horohoro frowned.

"No. Not really." he shrugged and Ren nodded in acceptance.

"Then no, I don't think so." Ren grumbled and Horohoro chuckled.

"Guess I'm gonna follow you then." he stated and Ren glared at him.

"idiot." he growled and Horohoro shrugged.

"You've called me worse." he stated and Ren grumbled as he redirected to someplace secluded rather than suicidal.

"They're never going to leave us alone now…" he muttered and Horohoro shrugged.

"Probably not." he admitted.

"Fuck." Ren spat and Horohoro grinned, moving a little closer so their shoulders brushed as they walked.

"Yep. Fuck." he nodded.

And Ren suddenly felt very much manipulated.

End.

I actually really liked this one, despite the fact that it wasn't very close to the song. Well, towards the end it was, but the beginning sucked for a song-fic.

Oh well, I still really liked it, and this was my first time ever doing a HoroRen so, y'know, I think I did okay, catching their personalities.

And it was funny as hell making Horohoro curse.

Another funny tidbit, through the whole thing I kept screwing up Ren's gender and calling him a she.

He'd be pissed if he heard that, wouldn't he?


End file.
